


Brothers

by SketchLockwood



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood





	Brothers

"Shit." Edmund coughed, diving from the bed, pulling with him the coverlets, not sparing the ladies modesty as the brother too familiar burst into the chamber without warning. "Sweet Jesus Ned!" Edmund scowled as his brother whooped with laughter. 

"Now Edmund, I seem to have caught you quite unawares." Edmund glowered as his brother wriggled his eyebrows, his attention turning quite predictably to the woman covering her breasts on the bed. "Madam, my apologies. I would not have intended it that I should catch you so... Vulnerable." Edmund felt irritation fill him, watching as Catherine blushed. "Let me offer you assistance my lady." Edmund stood, about to protest as Edward handed the girl his own robe. "Through that door and down the stairs, I'd run along now." Edmund watched his nights plans disappear down the dark staircase as his brother closed the door behind the girl. 

"Well aren't you the bloody gentleman?" 

"I do try." Ned winked falsely.

"My arse. Are you quite well? Last I checked you did not frown upon anything short of utter debauchary."

"Do I frown upon that even Ed?"

"Arse." Edmund kicked the chest in frustration. 

"Now, now, I'd see this for what it is. I'm saving your balls brother dearest. As much as it pains me to send the bonny lass away." Ned paused, watching from the window as she crossed the wet grass, feet bare and head dipped, a blush visible on her cheeks as servants offered glances. "It is fitting no?" 

"Fitting? That I should once again call you an arse, no, you're a cock." 

"Ha! Edmund look at her, it is refreshing to see a woman with such assets so... Liberated. Course, I'm sure the baker won't agree with me on that matter, and Master Croft will be wrath, but that is nothing for what papa-" 

"Edmund! Edward!" Their fathers voice cut through the air. The door opened moments later. The younger boy blushed as the coverlets dropped below his knee before he caught them. Caught them in the hope his father may have been unobservant, may have missed it, would spare him his modesty. Except he had not, the older man's eyes widened almost uperceivably. "Edmund." He whispered, before a smirk came to his face and he nodded. "I did not know you were unwell boy."

"Unwell?" Was all Edward said, his jaw dropping open. Edmund wanted to slam it shut, he tried with effort to stifle his own smirk. "Father, I-"

"And Edward, for you to be here to check on your brother, for I assume you were about to encourage him back to his bed to rest?"

"Yes, yes he was." Edmund stated. 

"That my boy is dedication. A shame you did leave your studies early, though this explains why Edmund, you did not show your face today. Croft, God bless the man for his loyalty, was about to tell me he had dismissed you, and surely he may have said that you had attended had I not wished to see my sons at work. Yet I am not so disappointed." York paused. "I shall fetch a physician to bleed you Edmund-"

"What?" The boy stepped forward, grabbing the coverlets again, trying to hide his shock as his father chuckled. 

"I do not see your reason for confusion boy, no son of mine will be left to be ill unattended to. It simply would not do. So I shall fetch a physician." 

"I am better papa." Edmund's voice had changed. 

"What a miraculous recovery." York murmured. "I have never seen anything like it. Like you were not ill at all." 

"Maybe we should thank Jesus." Edward sounded sarcastic, his body language relaxed, he leaned against the wall, one foot rested against it, the other stood firmly on the ground. 

"Maybe, or maybe thank those who nursed him back to health." York corrected. "Maybe it is a miracle." He conceded, rather too leniently the man himself knew. He had been about to turn, looking back. "I say Edmund, should I find you were not ill, and indeed wasted your day away? I would not be happy. I do assume I will not find this out?"

"N..no papa." Edmund stammered. 

"Then you must go to John Franklin's house." Their father smirked, seeing sweat come to Edmund's brow. "That is the name of the master baker I recall?" Edmund nodded. "Then you can go to him and thank him for the nourishment he clearly sent for you by way of his daughter. I do swear I saw her leaving in a hurry." Their father shrugged casually, as though he'd seen nothing at all. "I assume she had tasks she must undertake, and was eager to allow you to freely undertake yours. As you have so recently recovered from... such a terrible illness, I dismiss you from such duties. Both of you. Edward, you should escort your brother to Master Franklin's-"

"What? Why?" Edward was so suddenly alert.

"Yes, yes I am sure Master Franklin would like to see you both. I would like too to show that my sons are so... steadfast to one another that they are inseparable in all. I will not hear questions on it." This time York opened the door, about to walk out when his foot stopped the door from closing. "Edmund, a word of advice? I would recommend you dress hastily. He will not take so well if you visit him in your coverlets." York smirked once more as Edmund nodded, moving toward the bed, ready to draw its curtains and change, stopped as York spoke again. "And Edmund. I would too advise you do not wear that dress you seem to favour?"


End file.
